


worth it

by to-a-merrier-world (wayward_wolves)



Series: sleepyhunk's prompts and drabbles [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Ideas, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, jail break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wolves/pseuds/to-a-merrier-world
Summary: This was probably a bad idea. One of his worst, actually. But Keith knew in his gut that this was the right decision.--Written for the prompt: "I can't stand seeing you like this."





	worth it

This was probably a bad idea. One of his worst, actually. But Keith knew in his gut that this was the right decision.

He put in the code for the door and silently slipped in. His hood was down, face uncovered because there was no real point in hiding himself from any cameras. His build was too recognizable in the Blade suit to be anyone else.

He ran as quietly as possible to the last door at the end of the hall and punched in the typical Blade entry code. The panel only beeped in error at him. Keith cursed under his breath and tried another code. When that resulted in another error message, he drew his sword.

Stabbing through the control panel proved much more effective.

Keith stepped through the door and quickly dodged the fist aimed at his throat.

“Whoa, hey!”

Lotor paused in his attack at Keith’s yell, stepping back with an uncertain look on his face when he realized who it was.

“What are you doing?” Lotor asked, voice hesitant and distrustful.

“I’m breaking you out,” Keith said, sheathing his sword. “Come on.”

Surprise flitted across Lotor’s face before he quickly covered it with a mask of distaste.

“And why would you do  _that_?”

Keith groaned in frustration. Why couldn’t people just  _act_  instead of constantly asking questions? Time wasn’t exactly on their side right now.

“We can talk about my reasons  _after_  we get out of here.”

“No,” Lotor said forcefully. “You’ve given me no reason to trust you. Why should I follow you out that door?”

Keith moved forward, forcing Lotor to either step back or let Keith right into his space. Lotor didn’t give an inch, glaring down at Keith.

“Because I’m the only one’s that’s offering you any help,” Keith growled. “Because  _maybe_  I can’t stand seeing you end up like this. Because maybe I think you deserve better than to be handed over to Zarkon on a silver platter.”

This close, Keith could see Lotor’s minuscule flinch at the mention of his father. Keith pressed on.

“Because maybe I think there’s a better way.”

Lotor breathed out and Keith was close enough to feel it against his cheeks.

“And what way is that?” Lotor asked, voice barely a whisper.

Keith smiled ruefully, finally stepping away and breaking the strange tension between them. He turned his back on Lotor–a clear sign of trust that Lotor was unlikely to miss–and walked towards the door.

“Maybe you can help me figure that out.”

There was a quiet huff before he heard near-silent footsteps falling into place behind him.

 _Yeah,_  Keith thought.  _This is a really bad idea._

But he was pretty sure it was the right one.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudo/comment if you enjoyed! thank you for reading!
> 
> link to [my tumblr](https://sleepyhunk.tumblr.com/) / [this prompt fill on tumblr](https://sleepyhunk.tumblr.com/post/168169246106/70-for-bom-lotorxkeith-pleaaaaaaasseeeeeee)


End file.
